


Encounter

by Whispered_Melodies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward left Bella in New Moon and never returned. Now 50 years later he finds her again. Only to realize that she's no longer the same girl and has made a new family of the mythological type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

Encounter

Edward and his family were racing through the woods after their prey. They stopped when they heard the sound of a hunting horn. They smelt humans approaching but their scents were...off. They smelt different than normal humans. Suddenly a volley of arrows shot out of the woods, pinning them to the trees.

As the Cullens struggled to free themselves, they found that the arrows must've been enchanted or something. They couldn't get free. Figures started to emerge from the woods. 

They were all girls, the oldest being eighteen, the youngest being nine or ten. They were dressed in sivery clothes and had bows and quivers, filled with the silver arrows that were holding them. They all had this silvery glow to them. They looked unnaturally healthy. They all smelled different than normal humans too.

'I've never seen a male empousa. They don't have flaming hair or the mismatched legs.' a girl said, examining them. She wore a death-to-barbie t-shirt, underneath her silver jacket, which seemed odd. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a silver circlet and seemed to be the leader.

'We aren't empousa, as you call them. We mean you know harm.' Carlisle said.

'Well, then what are you?' the girl asked. 'Tell us! You bare ressemblance to empousai, but you have many differences.'

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak when another girl interrupted.

'They are vampires.' she said. The girl was hidden in the shadows. She was the oldest one there.

'Izzy, are you sure?' the leader said.

'Quite. Thalia, I can handle them. Go back to Lady Artemis, I'll be fine.' Izzy said.

'Fine, but you better giver Lady Artemis a reason we're calling off the Hunt.' Thalia said.

'Wait! What are you?' Edward said.

'We are the Huntresses of Artemis.' Thalia said.

'You mean the ones from Greek legends?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes, we are immortal. We can only die if we perish in battle or break our vow.' Thalia said.

'What vow.' Alice asked.

'We have sworn off men forever.' Thalia said. 'No dating, no marrying etc...'

'Are you the Leader?' Esme asked.

'No, I am the Lieutenant. Lady Artemis leads the Hunt. She is busy on Olympus so I lead in her stead.' Thalia said.

'Why? That girl is older.' Alice pointed to the Izzy girl. She looked familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'Don't let appearances fool you. I am older than her by a few decades.' Thalia said.

'Thalia. please go. I can handle them.' Izzy said.

'Hunters move out! We will be waiting for you. Be careful.' Thalia said. She and the other Hunters left, leaving Izzy =, still cloaked in the shadows.

'Well, I never expected to see you again.' Izzy said.

'Do we know you?' Carlisle asked.

'Do we know you?' Izzy mocked. 'I would hope so. You are the people who ruined my life!'

'Look, what are you talking about? You don't know what you're talking about!' Emmett said.

'Really? So you don't recognize me yet?' Izzy asked. She stepped out of the shadows.

They gasped. She had brown hair and pale skin. She had chocolate brown eyes that used to be filled with compassion. Now they seemed colder. She held herself more confidently as well. But still, there was no mistaking her.

'Bella' Alice breathed.

She laughed, but it was humourless. 'No one has called me that since you left. I go by Izzy now.'

'You joined a group that swears off boys?' Alice asked incredulously.

'I only loved one person, and he left me behind like a broken sandal!' Bella said.

'Look, I didn't mean to hurt you!' Edward began.

'HA! You knew how much I loved you! You knew how much I wanted to be part of your family! You knew what would happen if you left!' Izzy cried.

'I wanted to protect you!' Edward protested.

'Don't make me laugh! If you weren't so selfish you would have realized that turning me would have solved all those problems!' she shot back.

'Selfish?' Edward gasped.

'Yes selfish! Because of you and your stupid beliefs you wouldn't turn me! If you turned me it would have proven that you loved me! But no! You had to be all selfish and keep me human! And at that stupid birthday party, one incident and you decide that I'm too fragile to be one of you! You decided that just because I was human that I was weak!' Izzy shouted.

'When you left, I tried to follow you! I got lost and Lady Artemis found me and offered me a chance to be part of her family! And you know what I accepted, because you NEVER let me have that chance! You thought I was weak! You thought I couldn't handle being in a world of monsters. Well look at me now! I'm not defenceless anymore!' With those words 

she unsheathed her huntings knives and through one at Edward where it struck right beside his face.

'I trusted all of you! You didn't even say good-bye! I thought that you cared about what happened to me!' Izzy shouted at the rest of the Cullens. They were all shocked.

'We're so sorry!' Esme sobbed.

'Well it's a little late for that isn't it?' Izzy asked. 'Sorry won't cut it!'

She held up her other knife. 'See this? It's enchanted to hurt every kind of monster. You being made of stone doesn't help.' She pressed the knife against Edward's neck. He was astonished to feel that it was beginning to break the skin.

He licked his lips. 'Bella...'

'Don't Bella me!' She pressed the knife harder. 'This is my revenge.' She took the knife and slashed his arm. Then she grabbed her other knife and sheathed them both. She grabbed her arrows and the other vampires collasped on the ground.

'Don't you dare follow me or any of my family!' she hissed. 'You should've changed me when you had the chance.' Then she ran off into the woods, faster than they thought a   
human could've.

Edward and his family looked down at his arm. In it were the words "You will remember me" engraved forever on his arm.


End file.
